


flame of the heart

by 5ataen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Mating Bond, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but also a little bit confused at the start, but chan takes a little longer in falling in love, felix is always a sweetheart tho, fire pixie!felix, mage!chan, pacing is a little fast, they're both in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: Chan reached out a careful hand, caressing the flower’s petals, marvelling at the silky-smooth texture. Chan peered into the centre of the flower, from where the pistil grew from, and as he did, he jumped back in shock, a small sound escaping him. The Sun Drop shook as he did, and soon a small pixie emerged from the centre of the flower, yawning and stretching as it did. As its small eyes opened, Chan could see its eyes were a solid dark red, almost black, in colour with splotches of a more vibrant red as well as orange.A pixie had been napping in the flower.Chan, an apprentice mage, finds a flame pixie sleeping in a flower who, upon waking up, immediately calls him pretty and sticks to him. Chan is confused as to why the pixie had attached himself to him, but he finds himself slowly liking the little pixie's company.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	flame of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to this magical realism chanlix fic that i wrote on a whim.
> 
> i don't think i've ever really written a fantasy/magic themed story before? like i really can't remember any stories of mine like that so do excuse me if the writing and details are a little clumsy in areas.
> 
> this story does have mating bonds and mating as a theme, but nothing is sexual. it really just about establishing a bond, so this is safe to read if smut/sexually-theme mating isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> the other skz boys aren't really in here, only some of them are mentioned in passing while the others aren't in here. the characters tagged are the only ones who appear substantially.
> 
> anyway enjoy this story of chanlix falling in love hehe

The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze whizzing through the air as Chan carefully trekked through the forest, careful not to unwittingly trample any magical artefacts. It never did well to be too careless in forests, Younghyun had taught him, because you never knew what kinds of creatures dwelled in them, and accidentally disturbing any structures of magic, such as fairy rings or even portals to other realms, could be a deadly mistake.

Speaking of, the older mage has instructed him to fetch a Sun Drop required for a potion he was brewing for a client. Chan's mentor had explained it to be a curing potion for a bad case of witch's fever, and it required one petal of a Sun Drop. Sun Drops were rare flowers, said to be a droplet from the sun itself which fell to Earth with how vibrant it was and how it glowed even at night, with each part of the beautiful flower being filled to the brim with healing properties. The catch was, they only bloomed in certain areas during the height of summer, and those areas were never fixed. The Sun Drop only bloomed in an area of intense sunlight, and there’s no saying that that spot will be the same as each summer.

Younghyun had surveyed and researched and deduced that a Sun Drop could have possibly bloomed in the woods near their house and had sent Chan to go and look for it. _A good learning opportunity_ , he had said to the apprentice.

Chan took the assignment in stride; in fact he was even excited. He had never seen a Sun Drop in nature before.

But he had been prowling the forest for a couple of hours now without success, and Chan was growing slightly tired. Chan stopped in his tracks, both to rest up a little and search his surroundings for the evasive flower.

Chan looked closely, and looked and looked and _looked_ , hoping to find-

 _There_.

Sitting prettily in a direct beam of sunlight, the most perfect Sun Drop, a beautiful glow to its golden petals. Chan made a beeline for the flower, eager to get his hands on it. As he reached it, he sat before it, simply admiring it first. Such a beauty deserved to be marvelled at before it is plucked, as respectfully as possible. Chan reached out a careful hand, caressing the flower’s petals, marvelling at the silky-smooth texture. Chan peered into the centre of the flower, from where the pistil grew from, and as he did, he jumped back in shock, a small sound escaping him. The Sun Drop shook as he did, and soon a small pixie emerged from the centre of the flower, yawning and stretching as it did. As its small eyes opened, Chan could see its eyes were a solid dark red, almost black, in colour with splotches of a more vibrant red as well as orange.

A pixie had been napping in the flower.

It was a flame pixie, made obvious by its colour palette consisting of reds and oranges, and most obviously, it’s head of fire in place of hair.

It was also probably a male, considering how it dressed and presented itself.

The pixie looked at Chan, blinking, and then it smiled widely.

“Can I have your name?" The little pixie finally asked, his voice high and almost squeaky. He had a slight accent to his words, a sign that he didn’t use common tongue all that much but still knew enough to survive in the human realm.

Chan wasn’t an idiot; he knew how tricky the fae kind were, especially when it came to names. That was one of the first few things had Younghyun taught him when he started his apprenticeship with the older mage.

 _“Always be wary of how the fae select their words. They are a tricky bunch. Not always malicious, but their way of mischief can often doom others. But they are built in a way that if you do not give them permission to, they are unable to do most things to you. Hence, a fae simply asking for your name can actually be them asking if they can_ have _your name, to have you bound to them. ‘Giving’ them your name can be akin to giving them your soul.”_

Younghyun’s words echoed in his mind. He had to be careful with this.

"No, you cannot have my name, but you may address me as Christopher." Chan carefully constructed his sentence, making it clear that he is in no way _giving_ his name to the little pixie. The little pixie giggled, flying out of the flower and nuzzling itself against Chan’s cheek. How the fire it had as hair didn’t burn Chan or at least singe him, he wasn’t sure.

“Fear not, human, I do not wish to take your name.” The pixie reassured, orbiting around Chan’s head once, Chan’s eyes following it cautiously, before landing on Chan’s shoulder and nuzzling against Chan’s cheek again.

“I simply wish to know your name, you’re awfully pretty and I like to know the names of pretty things.” The pixie said. “So, can I have your name?” The pixie asked once more.

Chan didn’t want to take any risks. And he wasn’t really providing a fake name, per se. Christopher was just a name he hadn’t gone by in a long time. “It is Christopher, little pixie, I’m not trying to fool you.” Chan replied. “Can I have yours?” Chan asked back, internally reeling in on himself a second after. Faes played games, and they didn’t like it when their target played back, because the rules still applied. Chan asking to have the pixie’s name was held the same weight as the pixie asking to have his. Chan braced himself for possibly getting hexed by the pixie.

“It is Felix!” The pixie, Felix, instead replied enthusiastically, voice lilting. It surprised Chan, most stories he heard of, the fae _never_ replied like Felix. Faes knew the loopholes to their own games and took advantage of them like humans do.

“Do you wish to pluck this Sun Drop for your potions?” Felix asked, not giving Chan any time to dwell on the fact that the little pixie has willingly and _happily_ _gave_ Chan his name.

“Uhm… Yes?” Chan replied, still so confused with the conundrum that he had gotten himself in.

“I’ll help you!” The pixie flew off of his shoulder, rounding the Sun Drop. “I’m no nature pixie, but I still know plants pretty well! Specially Sun Drops and all kinds of fire flowers!” Felix said enthusiastically. “You want to get this Sun Drop without damaging its roots, they have amazing healing properties! Oh, and make sure it’s always in direct sunlight, that’s what keeps them alive when unearthed!” Felix informed, sitting daintily on one of the flower’s petals.

“Oh, uhm, sure, okay, thanks.” Chan said, movements mechanical as he took out the specially crafted and charmed bell jar from his bag. Younghyun had made and charmed it himself, it made sure that the Sun Drop would be preserved in pristine condition.

Chan set the bell jar on the ground and carefully dug up the flower using his hands, making sure that he got as much root as he possibly could. The pixie had migrated from his place on the petal and into Chan’s curly hair. There were many things happening, and a pixie nestling itself in his hair should be one of the biggest, but Chan couldn’t find himself doing anything about it. It was obvious that the pixie wanted to stay with him, and Chan was scared that if he did try to chase it away by himself, he would be hexed by not only this lone pixie, but any other flame pixies around. Pixies were known to have a very strong sense of camaraderie and mob mentality. Besides, at least this pixie was being useful to him and not just trying to play tricks, like most other fae were known for.

Chan put the flower in its case, holding it in one hand and making sure it was always in direct sunlight, as instructed by the pixie. Once secured, Chan made his way back home, not uttering a single word to the pixie, who didn’t seem to mind as he hummed a happy tune, still nestled in Chan’s hair.

-

“Uhm… Brian, I’m home.” Chan called once he entered their house, putting the encased Sun Drop down on the entranceway table, carefully switching over to a name Younghyun didn’t use anymore either just in case, voice still unsure of the situation he had gotten himself in.

“Brian? Why are you calling me-” Younghyun started as he walked out from their potion brewing room, but stopped once he saw the pixie nestled in Chan’s hair, looking very content. Younghyun caught on immediately.

“Chris, what’s going on? Did you give your name to a fae?” Younghyun asked, looking alarmed.

“I asked him to call me ‘Christopher’, but he gave me his name.” Chan supplied, making Younghyun confused. He had never heard of a fae kind simply _giving_ their name to a human. It was at that time Felix flitted out of Chan’s hair, flying towards Younghyun and stopping right before colliding with his face.

“Hi! My name is Felix! Can I have your name?” Felix asked, confusing Younghyun even more. The fae never freely gave their name out to just anyone. Younghyun looked at the Chan in question, who only shrugged, equally, if not more, confused.

“Nice to meet you, Felix. You cannot have my name, but you may call me Brian.” Younghyun replied.

The pixie giggled, before dashing back to Chan and nestling into his hair again, cat-like smile on his lips, eyes closing in content.

“… I think he’s taken a liking to me.” Chan eventually said.

“Yes, it seems so.” Younghyun said, lips settling in a thin line. “Chris, can I have a word with you? In private?”

Chan looked at his mentor, and then helplessly up to the content pixie in his hair.

“Right,” Younghyun said, lips settling in a straight line again. “Uhm, Felix?” Younghyun cautiously called out, and the pixie opened his eyes to look at him. “Would you mind if I speak to Chris privately? You are free to roam to house, if you want.” Younghyun offered, deeming the pixie trustworthy enough to at least believe that he would not wreck their house.

“Mmm, okay!” The pixie replied, flitting out of Chan’s hair once more. “But come back soon! I don't want to miss Christopher too much.” The pixie said, nuzzling up against Chan's cheek yet again.

“Alright,” Younghyun agreed, showing a weak smile. Before he ushered Chan into the brewing room. Younghyuh immediately closed and locked the door behind him. “Alright, out with it then. How did you get a pixie stuck on you?”

“I don’t know!” Chan said, exasperated. “One second I was going to pluck a Sun Drop, and the next I had a pixie nestling itself into my hair!” Chan explained. “Is... This going to be a problem?”

“Possibly,” Younghyun said, then thought about it, “Slightly.” He added. “Pixies, they are a resilient species. Once they grow a fascination towards something or someone, they hardly leave it alone until something else catches their attention. Or, until they get what they want from that thing.”

“Well, what _does_ it want?” Chan questioned.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t the one who found it!” Younghyun replied. “What did it say to you when you two met?” Younghyun asked.

“Nothing, other than ‘I like pretty things’ and that I’m ‘awfully pretty’.” Chan replied, blushing a little from the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh Gods,” Younghyun groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “I can’t believe you managed to get a pixie not only _fascinated_ with you, but _infatuated_ with you.” He drawled.

“Well, is _that_ going to be a problem?” Chan asked, slightly panicked. _Infatuated?_

“It could be, if he falls too deeply in love with you.” Younghyun sighed. “Most of the fae realm mate for life, Chan, and they are very protective of their mates. A heartbreak to a fae could be devastating, and in the worst case life-threatening. That’s why they are very careful of who they choose as their mate. If one takes a liking to you, I’m afraid they might prevent _anyone_ else from coming near you.” Younghyun explained.

Chan felt his stomach drop. “What… should we do about it?” Chan asked.

“Well, we could do a banishing spell,” Younghyun started, but Chan cut him off immediately.

“No!” Chan exclaimed. Banishing spells could potentially be _painful_ for the target. He didn’t want to hurt the little pixie, not when he didn’t do anything to hurt them.

Younghyun raised an eyebrow in question.

“I mean,” Chan cleared his throat, “No.” Chan said calmer this time. “He hasn’t harmed me, I don’t think we should harm him. He seems... pure. I don’t think he will hurt me, or you. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“Well, if that’s what you want. He’s your problem to deal with, anyway.” Younghyun sighed. “But,” Younghyun added, voice stern, “The second he shows any sign of aggression towards anyone, we have to banish it back to the fae realm, alright, Chan? The fae kind are unexpected above all else, doesn’t mean that it is docile and even friendly now, that it will be like that for forever.” Younghyun said, and Chan nodded meekly. “Well then, now we wait. We don’t have any other choice _but_ to wait and see what he wants from you, or for him to lose interest in you.” Younghyun sighed, “But, if he chooses to stay, then we can see if he can possibly help you with your magic. You have an affinity for elemental magic, after all.”

“Alright, Younghyun.” Chan agreed.

“Actually, there might be something else we can do to find out what he wants from you.” Younghyun suddenly said, realisation suddenly dawning onto him. Chan looked at him questioningly. “We can pay a visit to Jihyo at the Fae Winds estate. She knows more than us combined, and the faes there could help us.” Younghyun suggested, and Chan’s face lit up slightly.

“Actually, yeah, that’s a great idea.” Chan agreed.

“Great, I’ll just send a quick message to Jihyo, and then we’ll be off.” Younghyun smiled, and suddenly a wispy orange fox appeared from nowhere and jumped around Younghyun. “Inform Jihyo we’ll be coming over, please.” Younghyun instructed the fox, and it jumped around again before it ran out of the still-closed door, passing through it.

Younghyun then turned back to Chan. “Come, let’s get going now,” Younghyun said, unlocking the door. “Wouldn’t want to leave the little pixie alone for too long.” Younghyun said as he stepped out, followed by Chan. The second Chan was fully out of the room, the pixie made a dash for him, nuzzling into Chan’s cheek again, little arms flat against the skin. Chan imagines it’s his way of ‘hugging’ him.

“Missed ‘ya, Christopher.” The pixie cooed, and Chan looked at his mentor, exasperated. For all his seeming eagerness to get rid of the pixie, Younghyun simply looked amused watching the exchange.

“Felix, would you like to stay in our home with us? You get to be around Christopher all you want if you do.” Younghyun invited, knowing that even if he didn’t give permission to the pixie to stay in the house, it would probably find some loophole to do so anyway. Giving it permission right off the bat is just hastening the inevitable.

“Oh, do I!” Felix exclaimed, removing himself from Chan’s cheek and hovering in front of Chan’s face. “Can I stay here with you, Christopher?” Felix asked. Getting permission directly from the object of his affections was better.

“Yes, you may.” Chan allowed. “However, if you wish to stay long, you must assist me in my training and around the house, if needed. Is that alright?” Might as well set some ground rules now.

“Of course!” Felix replied happily, nestling into Chan’s hair again. “Anything if it means staying with you.”

“Well, we’ve got ourselves an arrangement, then!” Younghyun said, smile on his face. “But, can we visit a friend of ours with you, Felix?” Younghyun asked the pixie, who nodded enthusiastically. “Great, let’s get going then.” Younghyun said and stepped out into the backyard through he backdoor in the kitchen, Chan following closely behind him. Once outside, Younghyun stepped into a small circle made of rocks, only big enough to fit one grown man inside it, and then turned to Chan and Felix. “I’ll see you at the Fae Winds estate.” Younghyun bid, and suddenly a ring of purple flames ascended from the rocks and engulfed the older mage, and then he was gone.

“Wow, that was interesting!” Felix exclaimed, and Chan couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him.

“It’s just a simple teleportation spell, Felix. We’re going to be doing that, too.” Chan said as he, too, stepped into the ring of rocks. “Hang on,” Chan said, and muttered a spell.

Felix gripped onto Chan’s hair, and suddenly the two of them were engulfed in the same purple flame, and the next thing Felix knew, they were transported to a different yard, and in front of him was a big, dark green mansion. There were many pixies and smaller faes flittering about in the yard, and a few fairies tending to the small garden.

The Fae Winds estate, a safe haven on the human realm for those from the fae realm, and a repository of fae knowledge and magic. Anyone who wished to learn more about the faes could safely come here, but only if you had pure intentions. The abundance of faes at the estate could very quickly sniff out if an individual had malicious ulterior motives to learning about the faes, and your fate was doomed once they see you as a threat.

The mansion was quite familiar to Felix, though he had only come across it a couple of times.

Chan took a step out of the ring of rocks, going up to Younghyun who was a few paces in front of him, catching up rather quickly. Younghyun took hold of the door knocker and gave three quick knocks. They didn’t have to wait long, as a lady with flowing silver hair opened the door slightly, just enough to peek out, not uttering a single word. Felix immediately knew her to be a silkie.

“I am Brian, and this is Christopher.” Younghyun gestured to himself and Chan. “May we see Jihyo?” Younghyun requested. The silkie stared at him a moment more, before she opened the door wider and stepped to the side, gesturing for the two mages to come in, still not uttering a single word. “Thank you.” Younghyun thanked as he stepped into the mansion, Chan following suit and thanking her as well.

The silkie bowed at them, before she stared again.

“She’s saying that she will fetch Jihyo for us.” Felix suddenly spoke up as he flew out of Chan’s hair, garnering the two mages’ attention as well as the silkie. The silkie’s eyes widened only marginally in surprise. Felix was not a frequent guest.

“She spoke? And you understand her?” Chan asked, before he shut his eyes, face scrunching up in realisation, and he facepalmed. “Of course, you do. You’re a fae as well.” Chan mumbled.

Felix chuckled, moving to sit on Chan’s shoulder and nuzzling into his cheek. “You’re funny, Christopher.” Felix said dreamily. Chan could only sigh.

The silkie bowed to them again, before she turned and ascended up the stairs.

“Have you been here before, Felix?” Chan asked as they waited.

“Only a few times. I’ve never been inside before, though.” Felix informed. “I do not visit the human realm often, I was only here this time because I heard a Sun Drop had sprouted in the Glale Woods, and I wanted to make sure it would grow big and strong.” Felix informed.

“Flame pixies assist in flower growth?” Younghyun asked. He had never heard of that fact before. He thought only nature faes assisted in plant growth, not elemental faes.

“Yup!” Felix replied. “But, only the flame-type plants like the Sun Drop, though. They mostly require immense heat and light to be able to grow properly. Us flame pixies can assist in providing them that. We’re not very useful when it comes to other plants.” Felix explained.

“Huh, I never knew that.” Younghyun said in wonder.

“Brian?” A voice suddenly called from the top of the stairs, and the three turned to look at the lady at the top. She was dressed in a beautiful frilly blue dress. Flying around her was a single pixie, but it was too small to discern it’s features from where they stood. “I received your message. Welcome to the Fae Winds estate.” The lady smiled.

“Jihyo, it’s nice to finally see you again.” Younghyun greeted as he ascended the stairs, shaking the lady’s, Jihyo, hand when they met. Chan also shook her hand in greeting, and greeted the pixie beside the woman as well. “It is also nice to see you, Chaeyoung.” Younghyun greeted the pixie following Jihyo. “I hope out visit isn’t too short notice.”

The pixie smiled. She had teal hair and was wearing a simple white dress with long, puffy sleeves. “It is nice to see you too, Brian.” Chaeyoung smiled.

Jihyo, the Fae Witch. She was of fae and mage heritage, her father being an elf and her mother a witch, and her family had been the masters of the mansion for many generations. She was relatively young, younger than Younghyun and only a little older than Chan himself, but knowledgeable beyond her years with a great mastery over both her fae and witch powers. She mainly focused on healing magic and potions brewing, and readily provided medical aid to all and any fae that came to her. She also taught mages, other non-mundanes, and even some humans fae magic and knowledge, but only if the faes approved of them. Her parents had entrusted the title of Mistress of the mansion to her just over a year ago as they focused on their duties as council members of the magic high council. She has so far been doing a wonderful job.

Chaeyoung was her familiar, a water pixie who had exceptional healing powers and knowledge. She has helped Jihyo greatly by helping her in her fae studies and providing aid in areas that Jihyo could not. The both of them have helped many, both faes and non-faes.

“Oh, not to worry. I wasn’t busy with much.” Jihyo smilled, waving a hand in dismissal.

“Hello, Jihyo, Chaeyoung, it is nice to see you again!” It was then that Felix flew off of Chan’s shoulder and flew up to Jihyo, smiling as he greeted them.

“Oh! Felix! I didn’t know you were in the human realm.” Jihyo said in surprise.

“Felix!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, flying up to Felix. The two pixies giggled as they flew around each other. Jihyo only smiled as the two pixies got lost in conversation, speaking in the fae tongue.

“Uhm, he is actually why we came to see you.” It was Chan who spoke up this time.

“Oh?” Jihyo questioned. “Well, come, then. Let us have a seat as we chat.” Jihyo gestured. “Or would you prefer we speak in the gardens?” Jihyo asked.

“Having a seat is fine, thank you.” Younghyun smiled, and Jihyo nodded and led them to a living room, the two pixies following behind them as they continued to converse.

“So, what seems to be the problem? Did Felix do something?” Jihyo asked as they sat in the living room, thanking the same silkie who opened the door as she finished setting down three cups of tea on the coffee table. The silkie bowed again before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Felix and Chaeyoung were still lost in their conversation.

“Well, he hasn’t done anything yet.” Chan spoke up. “And it’s not exactly a problem, per se.” Chan continued. Jihyo turned her attention to him, taking a sip of her tea as she gestured for him to continue. “For a lack of better words, I think I got Felix stuck with me?” Chan said, and Jihyo chuckled.

“Stuck?” Jihyo questioned.

“Yes. I found him in a Sun Drop earlier, and he hasn’t left me since.” Chan replied. “I don’t think he’s planning to leave me at all.” Chan continued. “I just wanted to understand why.”

“Did he ask for your name? And did you give it to him?” Jihyo asked.

Chan nodded. “Yes, he did. I told him to call me Christopher.”

“Ah, so that’s why you two are going by Brian.” Jihyo wondered aloud, and Brian nodded. “Judging by how you call him ‘Felix’, it is safe to assume he gave you his name?” Jihyo asked.

“Yes, he did.” Chan nodded again. “After I asked for it…”

“ _After_ you asked for it? He did not initiate it?” Jihyo asked, and Chan nodded yet again. Jihyo hummed. “Chaeyoung,” Jihyo called, and Chaeyoung excused herself from her’s and Felix’s conversation and flew up to Jihyo. Jihyo whispered something to Chaeyoung, whose eyes widened slightly, then she looked at Jihyo in question. Jihyo nodded, smiling, and then Chaeyoung looked at Chan, and then Felix, and then she giggled. She flew up to Felix again, and spoke on fae tongue. Felix’s face was tainted a faint red, and he brought his small hands up to his face, as if her was embarrassed, or shy. He replied in fae tongue as he nodded. This time, both Chaeyoung and Jihyo giggled.

Chan and Younghyun were very confused.

“Uhm? Should we be concerned?” Younghyun asked.

Jihyo shook her head, still giggling slightly. “No, no.” Jihyo replied. Felix flew back into Chan’s hair, still hiding his face behind his hands, and then he laid flat, as if trying to hide himself completely. Jihyo and Chaeyoung giggled again, and Chan grew even more concerned.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Jihyo reassured. “Felix has no malicious bone in his body. He does have a reason for staying around, though, but it is not my reason to tell. You must wait for him to tell you himself.” Jihyo said. “That said, if you are comfortable, you are free to tell him your names. It is alright if you don’t wish to quite yet, he won’t take offence to it and he won’t hex you for it.”

“I think I’ll wait it out for a while longer…” Chan said, still not entirely comfortable with Felix knowing his real name. He does not doubt that Felix means no harm, but he is still cautious.

“I agree with him.” Younghyun nodded.

“Very well then.” Jihyo said, taking yet another sip of her tea.

“Are there… Any adjustments we should make to accommodate Felix?” Chan asked. Jihyo shook her head.

“No,” Jihyo said. “Faes work much like humans do. He needs to eat, drink, sleep, and as a flame pixie he will much prefer being in the sun than in shade, but he won’t die if he doesn’t stay in the sun. It is simply a preference. Human food is fine for his consumption, you’ll just have to find what he likes to eat.” Jihyo informed.

“I like fruits!” Felix piqued up from his perch on Chan’s head, finally coming out of hiding.

“Ah, yes, fruits will be enough to fill his hunger.” Jihyo nodded her head. “Sleeping and eating and rest in general will also replenish his magic reserves, so you have nothing to worry about in that front. Like us humans, pixies like having a nice, warm bed to sleep on, but he is tiny, so I’m sure he can fit in even just the corner of your bed.” Jihyo continued. “The only thing you should be careful of is that he doesn’t get submerged in water, or that he doesn’t get too wet. He is a flame pixie, so he has a natural aversion to water,” At that, Felix hummed in confirmation, “He won’t die if he gets too wet, but it will be very uncomfortable for him, and flame pixies are easier to drown so ensure that he doesn’t stay submerged for too long, if ever. He needs not bathe in water, fire will wash him like how water washes us. If he needs any medical attention for any reason, feel free to contact me. You can send a familiar, or you can ring me. Either is fine.” Jihyo warned, and Chan nodded his head.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Jihyo added, “Felix will want to stick to you as much as possible,” Jihyo looked straight at Chan, “It has something to do with the reason he is ‘stuck’ to you.” Jihyo smirked at Chan playfully. “But, other than that, you are free to live your lives as you have. The only thing is, now you just have a pixie around.”

“Alright.” Both Chan and Younghyun acknowledged.

“Well, if that is all, you three are free to go if you wish.” Jihyo dismissed. “But if you two also wish, you may stay in the estate longer. The library is open for you two is you two wish to know more about pixies and faes in general. I suggest you do that, since you do have a pixie staying with you now.”

“Actually, I do have a few questions I wanted to ask you. About potions and fae magic.” Younghyun said, leaning forward in attention. “I’ve had a few clients come to me in the past week requesting healing potions for some illnesses that I’m not very familiar with, of which some are fae illnesses. I was hoping you could help me.” Younghyun said.

“Feel free to ask away. I will answer to the best of my ability.” Jihyo hummed.

“I’ll help, too.” Chaeyoung smiled. Younghyun smiled in thanks at the both of them.

“I’ll spend some time in the library. I wish to know more about the faes.” Chan said, standing up but not before finishing what was left of his tea.

“Mina will guide you to the library,” Jihyo said, and the door opened and the same silkie appeared, bowing once more. “There are also numerous other faes around. They all know you can be trusted since you have been in my audience, so feel free to ask them any questions if you have any. I’m sure most of them will be happy to help.” Jihyo smiled.

“Alright, thank you, Jihyo, Chaeyoung. I really appreciate your help.” Chan smiled, bowing in thanks before he walked out of the room.

“You can ask me any questions that you have, too, Christopher. I’ll answer them all!” Felix said proudly, and Chan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Alright, Felix. I’ll make sure I do.” Chan chuckled. Felix made a sound of contentment before Chan felt him essentially melting atop his head, no doubt that the pixie had a look of contentment on his face.

Chan wasn’t sure what to make of this arrangement, but he couldn’t deny he was slowly growing fond of the little pixie.

-

Living with a pixie was truly not much different than living without, as what Jihyo had said. Chan had come to learn that in the past few weeks. Felix was so small and tiny, he was never in Chan or Younghyun’s way. He mostly hovered around Chan, if he wasn’t happily nestled in his hair or perched on his shoulder. He was also happy to help in both training and around the house.

He had mostly helped Chan with his fire magic, helping Chan stabilise his control over the flames and make them stronger and also teaching him how to make fire scorch, but never hurt or be destructive, unless Chan really wanted it to be. It was all very complicated magic that neither Chan nor Younghyun, whose talents heavily leaned more into poisons, potions, and charms rather than elemental magic, had a very good grasp on. It was the same magic that ensured that Felix’s head of flames never set anything or anyone on fire. Having a flame pixie, quite literally fire personified, personally teach Chan the inner workings of fire and fire magic made things much easier. The pixie was also very knowledgeable in fire-type magical ingredients and fire-type potions, knowledge he happily shared with Younghyun.

He was also good around the house. True to his words, while he wasn’t a nature pixie, Felix still had some magic that aided in assisting the garden, specifically creating heat bubbles that helped regulate the temperatures of the heat sensitive plants like Sunsnaps, Fire Roses, and Dragon Blooms. The pixie has also helped in prolonging the preservation of that same Sun Drop he was found in all those weeks ago. Apart from his magical talents, he also diligently helped with the house chores when he could. Because of his size, there wasn’t very much he could do, but he still tried his best, so Chan and Younghyun were still very thankful.

With all the time he spent around Chan, they had inevitably grown much closer, more attached, even. The pixie slept in the same bed as Chan, not that he took up much space, anyway. Felix mostly liked to sleep beside Chan’s head, on the pillow. He had first slept atop Chan, but Chan had very quickly requested him refrain from doing so. While Chan didn’t move much in his sleep, he was still very worried that he would crush the little pixie in his sleep if he so as much as moved a single muscle. They learned more about each other along the way, such as how Felix actually has the cutest freckles, a feature Chan didn’t realise when they had first met because Felix was so _tiny_. Chan found his freckles absolutely precious. _Felix_ was absolutely precious.

In turn, Felix learned that Chan’s magic didn’t manifest until two years ago, considered very late because mages typically showed signs of magic the second they were born, which was the reason behind him apprenticing under Younghyun rather than learning from his parents, because his parents weren’t mages.

Chan also grew much more accustomed to Felix’s tendency to be a very touchy and cuddly pixie, he even grew to like it. He wasn’t too bothered by it in the first place, but now it feels as if something is missing if he doesn’t feel the slight weight of the pixie atop his head or shoulder. Chan and Felix even started to do a thing, a very _cute_ thing, where they nuzzle against each other’s cheeks. Or rather, Felix nuzzles his whole head against Chan’s cheek, and Chan nuzzles back, both parties looking equally content. The first time Younghyun had seen it, he didn’t stop teasing Chan the whole day.

So, really, nothing much changed. Chan just now had a small, tiny, precious little pixie around him 24/7.

Chan slowly came to consciousness with a great feeling of warmth all over him. He figured it was the sunlight filtering in through his thin curtains, and didn’t think much of it. Chan licked his lips and smacked them to try and get some moisture back into his sleep-dry lips and turned to his side, toppling the warm body atop him onto the mattress and wrapping his arms around the body tighter. He felt the body snuggle more into him, and he felt himself smile.

 _Wait_.

_A body?_

Chan’s eyes shot wide open, his body retreating quickly as if it was burnt and landing on the floor with a thud, his eyes landing on the form of a shirtless boy with bright red hair in his bed.

_Who on all Gods’ was this boy?_

The boy whined, turning onto his back, eyes still closed. The boy had freckles splattered all over his face, and he looked very dainty. Ethereal. Absolutely _beautiful_.

But it still didn’t change the fact that Chan had no idea who this boy was and how he got into his room, his _bed_.

“Who are you?” Chan asked, still frozen on the ground.

The boy whined again, before he sat up slowly, a balled fist coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

_Cute._

_Wait, no, focus, Chan._

The boy yawned and stretched his arms above his head, and finally, his eyes opened. Chan was met with pupil-less eyes. The boy still had a very distinguishable sclera and iris, but the iris was a dark red in colour with two even, symmetrical splotches of a brighter red and an orange. The boy’s eyes reminded him of Felix-

Wait.

 _Felix_.

The pixie had been sleeping with Chan last night, as usual. But the pixie was nowhere to be seen in the room, and in his place was this boy. Now that the boy was sitting up, Chan could also see a pair of wings attached to the boy’s back.

The cogs were turning slowly in Chan’s head.

“… Felix?” Chan asked, unsure. The boy cocked his head to the side.

“Why are you on the floor, Christopher?” The boy asked, his voice cavernous. That sole fact almost shocked the thought that this boy could be the pixie right out of him, but the coincidences were too great.

“Why are you… Human, Felix?” Chan asked.

“Human?” Felix asked, then looked down on himself. “Oh! I’m not human, just big!” Felix said excitedly.

“Big?” Chan questioned.

“Yes!” Felix replied, flitting out of bed and into Chan, wrapping his arms around Chan’s middle and attaching himself to Chan, rubbing his cheek against Chan’s clothed chest. “It took a lot of time for me to get this big! I haven’t used Glamour in a very long time, I needed to save up so much energy to get like this!” Felix further explained.

“Uhm, Lix,” Chan said slowly, resigning himself to wrap his arms around Felix, “Why did you… get big?”

“Oh, it’s simple!” Felix replied, removing his face from Chan’s chest to instead face Chan himself. “It’s to make myself more useful to you!”

“More useful?” Chan asked.

“Yes!” Felix replied.

“Little pixie, you’ve already been plenty useful to me and Brian,” Chan reassured, placing a gentle hand atop Felix’s orange hair and softly petting him. “You’ve helped me so much with my, and even Brian’s, fire magic. You’ve taught us many things that we would have otherwise not easily get to know.”

“Yes, but being bigger will also allow me to help with more manual labour around the house! Flame pixies like myself cannot help much with house chores, we’re too small and don’t have the correct magic. The house pixies are the best for that, but this house doesn’t have any house pixies.” Felix explained, tilting his head to the side. “Also, being bigger would make me more suitable for you, Christopher.”

Chan felt a blush rise up his neck at that moment.

Felix still hadn’t told him or Younghyun why he had stuck to Chan in all the weeks he had been staying with the two mages, and Jihyo and Chaeyoung were still keeping quiet as a mouse. But both Younghyun and Chan have come to the conclusion that the most probable reason is that Felix has taken to Chan as a prospective mate.

Chan is still unsure of the prospect, a little scared, even. Felix was a joy to have around, his company has been nothing short of wonderful. But having someone as your mate for _life_ after only a while of knowing them? It was a heavy commitment.

It also begs the question of romantic feelings. Chan liked Felix, there was no doubt about it, but did he like him like _that_?

Chan shook his head.

He shouldn’t think anything of it for now. Felix hadn’t mentioned anything. And from what Chan has read about how the fae court each other, it didn’t really seem like Felix was courting him. Maybe Felix is staying with Chan for a whole different reason?

 _A thought for another time._ Chan swallowed.

“Felix, you didn’t have to do that.” Chan said.

“But I wished to.” Felix fought back, smiling brightly. Chan swore the pixie’s eyes twinkled as he smiled.

“Okay,” Chan said, “Okay.” Chan repeated, nodding his head and sounding surer this time. “I think we still need to talk to Brian about this.”

“Sure! No problem.” Felix said, standing and stumbling a little. Chan shot up to steady him. “Heh, sorry,” Felix chuckled, holding onto Chan’s arms. “I’m not used to being big. My balance isn’t very good in this form.”

“It’s okay, Felix.” Chan smiled reassuringly, and then looked Felix up and down. He couldn’t help but notice that Felix was around his height, maybe a centimetre or two off or over, Chan really wasn’t entirely sure. “But let’s get a shirt on you, first. It’s not very decent to walk around half naked.” Chan said, helping Felix stand upright before he went to his drawer and picked out the first shirt he could get his hands on. It was a simple plain, white sweatshirt. Chan helped the human-sized pixie put it on, thankful that the shirt was big on Felix. His wings would’ve been too restricted if it was form-fitting.

“Christopher, I don’t like how shirts make my wings feel.” Felix pouted.

“I know, little pixie, we’ll go out and get some fairy clothes for you later, okay? They’re made to allow wings to move freely.” Chan explained, gently patting Felix’s cheek. It was weird that his one cheek can now fit in Chan’s hand snugly, whereas when Felix was in his usual size, he could’ve easily fit in one of Chan’s palms.

“Okay!” Felix said, and then started climbing Chan and attaching himself to him. It wasn’t exactly like how it was when Felix was small, being able to perch atop Chan easily, but it was good enough. Felix wrapped his arms loosely around Chan’s neck and head, his legs wrapping around Chan’s waist.

Chan struggled a little, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist to steady them and make sure that neither of them would get hurt. Felix wasn’t tiny anymore, but he was still alarmingly light. It felt like Chan was carrying a child no older than 10. Chan worried a little, thinking maybe Felix had gotten his Glamour wrong, but the pixie seemed physically healthy, he didn’t look sickly thin. Chan guessed it was just some pixie magic coming into play.

“Are you comfortable there, Felix?” Chan asked playfully. He had resigned to the fact that even though Felix was human-sized now, he was still going to be as cuddly and clingy as ever. He would have to talk to Felix about this. If he planned to _stay_ big, this wouldn’t be the ideal arrangement.

“Yup!” Felix replied, and so Chan started walking.

“Uhhh, Brian? I think we just had a new progression.” Chan called out as he descended the stairs, Felix still all over him.

“New progression? What do you me-” Younghyun asked as he peeked his head out of the kitchen archway, but cut himself off when he saw what Chan meant. “Oh…” Was all Younghyun could say. He raked his eyes over his apprentice and the big pixie wrapped all over him. “So, what’s happened here?” Younghyun asked, confused, serious, but also a little amused.

“So, uhm, Felix Glamoured himself to be human-sized.” Chan explained, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on the dining table. Felix shifted so that he was sitting on Chan’s lap and koala-ed onto him instead of hanging off of him.

“Yes, I can see that.” Younghyun nodded, taking a seat across the two. “May I know why?”

“To be of more help!” Felix replied, leaning back to make eye contact with Brian.

“Okay, Lixie, I think you should sit on your chair. It’s rude speaking like this.” Chan urged. Felix sat back upright and pouted at Chan. “C’mon, Lixie.” Chan softly urged again. Felix continued to pout, but gave out a resigned sigh. He pressed his cheek up against Chan’s and nuzzled into it, Chan nuzzling back as he always does, before he got off of Chan and sat on the chair beside him.

“You two are very cute.” Younghyun teased. Chan felt himself blush for the second time in the past 10 minutes. “Anyway, I think you two should go to Fae Winds estate to get some clothes for Felix. I don’t think he would want to keep his wings so restricted.”

“Yeah, I was planning on that. After we have some breakfast.” Chan nodded.

“Alright,” Younghyun nodded and then stood up. “It’s pretty busy today, we have like, 5 orders we need to finish and send out by today so I’ll have to pass on tagging along. Say ‘hi’ to Jihyo and Chaeyoung for me.” Younghyun said, walking towards the brewing room.

“Alright, good luck!” Chan called over his shoulder, and he heard Younghyun hum before the brewing room door’s clicked close. “Alright, Lix,” Chan said, standing up. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Avocado toast! I’ve always wanted to taste it, but I was always too small to have a piece for myself.” Felix pouted, and Chan chuckled.

“Alright, little pixie.”

Chan took hold of the Fae Winds estate doorknocker and gave it three knocks. Chan had given Jihyo a call before he left, asking if Jihyo was free to meet. Thankfully, she was.

Felix stood beside him, opting to hold Chan’s other hand instead of hanging off of him, seeing that he was hindering Chan a little. Similar to all of their previous, they only had to wait for a few seconds, a minute tops, before Mina opened the door. But this time, she opened the door wide open, something she started doing when on Chan’s fourth visit to the estate for the library.

“Hello, Mina.” Chan smiled. “May we see Jihyo and Chaeyoung?” Chan requested. Mina bowed her head slightly and then ascended up the stairs.

“Christopher, I miss flying.” Felix pouted, his wings beating quickly under the sweatshirt he wore, moving in and wrapping his arms around Chan’s middle.

Chan chuckled, one arm wrapping loosely around Felix’s waist and the other coming up to pet at Felix’s head comfortingly. “I know, Lix. Just wait a little, I’m sure Jihyo can help us.”

“Christopher?” They heard Jihyo’s voice call out, and the two separated and saw Jihyo descending the stairs, Chaeyoung beside her as usual.

“Hello Jihyo, Chaeyoung.” Chan greeted, smiling.

“Hello Jihyo!” Felix cheerfully greeted, and he let go of Chan’s hand in favour of going up to Chaeyoung and greeting her.

“Oh, hello, Felix. Why are you Glamoured to be big?” Jihyo asked.

“I wanted to be of more help for Brian and Christopher!” Felix said, smile dazzling. And then he turned shy, a blush rising up his cheeks. He hid his face behind his hands again, a bashful habit Chan had come to learn Felix had, and then muttered out something in fae tongue.

Both Jihyo and Chaeyoung looked pleasantly shocked for a second, before they both grinned and started cooing at Felix, still in fae tongue.

Chan really needed to learn fae tongue, even just a little bit.

“Uhm?” Chan cleared his throat, bringing attention back to him. Felix ran back to Chan, holding his hand again but putting his head down on Chan’s shoulder, trying to will his shyness to go away.

“Apologies, Christopher, Felix just told us important information.” Jihyo said, and both she and Chaeyoung giggled.

“It’s alright,” Chan dismissed, “That’s actually why we’re here today. We wanted to ask if you perhaps had any spare clothes for Felix? Brian and I don’t have any clothes for winged beings.” Chan asked.

“I believe we do, but it’s better if you asked Sana.” Jihyo said.

“Oh! Sana’s here today?” Chan asked, and Jihyo nodded.

“Yes. Last I checked, she was in her study. She’s designing a few dresses today.” Jihyo informed. “You’re free to go see her, you know where her study is.”

“Alright, thank you Jihyo, Chaeyoung!” Chan thanked and walked up the stairs.

Just as they passed by the two women, Chaeyoung called out to Felix and said something in the Fae tongue, and then both she and Jihyo giggled as Felix made a pained sound.

“Should I be concerned?” Chan asked Felix as they made their way to Sana’s study.

“No!” Felix squeaked. “T-they are just teasing me.” Felix said.

“Hmm, I’ll find out soon, little pixie. I’ll learn fae for sure.” Chan said, half teasing and half serious.

“I-it’s nothing to worry about, really.” Felix said, still bashful. Chan only hummed.

Chan knocked on the door, waiting a while before they heard a muffled ‘come in!’ from within. Chan opened the door, and was immediately met with a few pixies and a fairy or two flying around the room. If Chan had to describe the room, it was an organised mess.

“Oh, Chris! And… Felix?” Sana asked, head tilting in question when her eyes landed on Felix.

“Hello, Sana.” Felix smiled.

“Oh, Felix! You’re big! Perfect!” Sana cheered. “Come, come! I need you to try something.” Sana urged, approaching them and pulling them towards where she was sticking pins into a dress. “I have this suit that I was commissioned to do by tomorrow, but I’m having some troubles with the measurements. So many of the male faes in the estate now are too tall, or too short! You’re the perfect height.” Sana smiled, shoving a covered suit into Felix’s hands. “Hyunjin will help you change.” Sana said, dragging a tall elf with long blonde hair and pushing him to Felix, too.

“Felix! How are you?” Hyunjin asked, bringing Felix into the changing room. Chan couldn’t hear Felix’s answer before he disappeared behind the curtain.

“How are you, Sana?” Chan asked, taking a seat in one of the few free spots in the room.

“Great! But very stressed. I have a few commissions due.” Sana said, going back to sticking pins to the dress.

Sana was a fairy fashion designer for faes, mostly for winged beings like her. The market wasn’t very big in the human realm, so Sana was rather sought after and always busy. Her being a fairy herself helped her have an advantage many of her competitors, so she knew fairy anatomy well. She also happily provided clothes for faes in the human realm who needed them. Good clothes for winged beings were still a little hard to come by if you didn’t know where to look for them in the human realm, since faes mostly favoured staying in the fae realm and rarely ever stayed in the human realm for longer than a day.

“Oh, shoot, I hope we didn’t come at a bad time then.” Chan said, bashful.

“Oh? Why?” Sana asked, eyes still not leaving the dress in front of her.

“We actually stopped by because we needed clothes for Felix since he’s Glamoured himself to be big. He went without a shirt as a pixie, so now that he’s big we don’t have any clothes for him that would be comfortable for him and his wings.” Chan explained.

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I have numerous spare fairy clothes lying around. I’m always ready for when an unfortunate fairy comes looking for clothes.” Sana replied. “They’re over there, somewhere.” Sana gestured vaguely at the cupboards in the room. “Dahyun will help you.” Sana said, and one of the pixies flitting around the room came up to the two. “Oh, perfect! Dahyun, could you be a dear and help Chris look for spare fairy clothes for Felix?” Sana requested.

“Sure!” Dahyun said brightly, flitting over to Chan’s and trying to drag him by his shirt sleeve. “Come, Christopher! They’re over here.” Dahyun ushered, pulling on Chan’s sleeve in vain.

Chan couldn’t help but chuckle as he started walking slowly in the direction Dahyun was dragging him to. He couldn’t help but be reminded of how Felix sometimes did that, when he was excited about showing Chan a Sunsnap or Dragon Bloom he had been caring for _finally_ bloom.

“Do you know what colours your mate likes?” Dahyun asked, opening a cupboard door with a little difficulty.

Chan squeaked. “M-mate?”

“Oh, apologies, are you two not mates?” Dahyun asked, turning to Chan. “Wait, no, wrong question. Of course you two are not mates, Felix has no mating marks.” Dahyun lamented.

“Mating marks?” Chan questioned.

“Yes, mating marks. All mated faes have them, and they generally look the same across the different species.” Dahyun nodded. “I like to read the books in our library, too, but not many books speak about our mating marks. Perhaps it is just not that much of an important information for non-faes?” Dahyun wondered.

“Could you tell me more about them, please?” Chan requested.

“Of course!” Dahyun chirped. “I’m sure you have seen some of the fae here in the estate with golden markings on their faces and along their limbs?”

Chan nodded. Now that he thought about it, he has seen a few faes in the estate with markings on their faces. He just thought they were ritualistic markings, in some form. Maybe even a sign to praise their deities.

“We faes gain them when we officially mate with each other. It represents that we have gotten the blessing of the Goddess of the Moon and Love, Altalune.” Dahyun explained. “The symbol of Altalune, the white crescent moon, sits on our foreheads, chests, the backs of our hands, and the tops of our feet. That is the important symbol that we faes hope for when we mate, because it is said that if Altalune does not bless a pair, they are bound to fall apart.”

“Do… Humans get them too?” Chan asked. Hypothetically, of course.

“Humans? I don’t think so. But, I’ve never seen a human and a fae mate, so I cannot be sure.” Dahyun shook her head. “Maybe you and Felix can be the example. You two are courting, no?” Dahyun asked, smiling.

“U-uhh…” Chan could only stutter.

“Oh, are you two not? It seems like you are.” Dahyun wondered.

Chan’s head was swirling with questions, but also answers. Too many things were being revealed to him.

“Oh, Felix! You look gorgeous!” They heard Sana’s voice coo, and Chan couldn’t help but turn to look. What he saw took his breath away.

Felix was blushing at the compliment, looking down in shyness. He was wearing a white coloured blazer with cream accents and tan pants. He looked _beautiful_. Absolutely ethereal.

Felix looked up and caught Chan’s eye, and Chan saw him squeak rather than heard him, hiding behind his hands again, blush intensifying.

Chan felt his heart skip a beat, his jaw going slack.

And as he watched Sana fuss around him and stick pins in the suit and take measurements, Chan knew. His thoughts were going to very dangerous, very domestic scenarios.

-

“Hey, Felix?” Chan asked one night once they had settled in bed, Felix fitted snugly to his side.

It had been a few weeks now since Felix turned big. He had to revert back to his original size a few times so that he could fully recharge his magic, but he liked staying in his big form. Because of that, Chan and Felix had to get a bigger bed. It was a little bit of a tight fit, but with a bit of rearranging, everything fit in their room just fine. But still, Felix loved being as close to Chan as possible. Chan never really found it too much of a bother.

“Yes?” Felix hummed.

“Why do you insist on staying with me?” Chan asked, and he felt Felix tense up beside him. “I’m not against it, Lix, don’t worry. I just want to know why. Don’t you miss your family? Your friends?” Chan asked, and he felt the pixie relax slightly against his side.

“You and Brian are my friends, too. As well and Chaeyoung and Jihyo and the other faes of the Fae Winds estate.” Felix said softly. “We pixies are inherently spirits. We come from our nature, when it gains a soul. I came from a forest fire many years ago, and so did my brothers and sisters.” Felix explained. “The fire was an accident born from a hot summer’s day, and the destruction was minimal, but still dealt. My brothers and sisters and I were born from the sorrow of the forest dwellers that day, and our souls came from the tree spirits who lost their life that day, and were given a second chance by the Heavens above.” Felix revealed.

At that admission, Chan felt his heart hurt. “Oh, Felix… I’m sorry.” Chan said, using a hand to rub Felix’s back comfortingly. Felix let out a soft trill in content, snuggling closer.

“It is alright,” Felix said, “My origin is a sad story, but I do not let it govern my being.” He added. “I do miss my brothers and sisters and my friends back in the fae realm sometimes. But if I really wanted to, I could simply go back and visit them if I wished. I am happy here in the human realm with you, and Brian, and also the faes at the Fae Winds estate. You are enough.”

Chan felt his heart skip a beat.

“How about you, Christopher? How about your parents? Why do you live with Brian?” Felix asked. “Are they alright?”

“Yes, my parents are alright. They are alive and well, and so are my younger siblings.” Chan revealed. “It’s just that, they live outside of the magic barrier.” Chan added. “The human realm is separated into two, the magic side, and the mundane side. Both sides are aware of each other, and the mundanes and the magics have a better relationship with each other than they used to have in the old days. Some magics live in the human domain, and some mundanes live here in the magic realm, for one reason or another.” Chan explained. “As you know, neither my parents nor my siblings showed any signs of having magic. And, again, as you know, I didn’t show any signs of having magic until two years ago, either.” Chan felt Felix nod at that, “I live with Brian here in the magic domain because of my apprenticeship, while my family stayed in the human domain because they had no reason to move here. My family has a good, stable life in the human domain, and I have also finished my human education, so my parents easily entrusted me to Brian when I told them I had found a mage to apprentice under.” Chan explained.

“How did your magic just suddenly manifest out of the blue?” Felix asked, yawning. Chan smiled adoringly, petting Felix’s head softly.

“Well, Brian believes that I’m just simply a late bloomer, which can be the case for children of families who have a dormant mage gene. I know my parents told me that I had a few mage ancestors a few generations ago but it had been so long ago that my family had stopped testing for magic. So, it was a very big shock to everyone when one day, I woke up to my bed levitating off of the floor.” Chan chuckled, Felix chuckling along with him.

“Was it scary? Felix asked.

“A little, especially at that start. When my magic manifested, I was still in what we humans call university, basically an academy for higher learning.” Chan explained. “I still had one year left, so I just decided to finish my schooling first before I went to look for a mentor. But, my magic back then was slightly volatile, so it was a little difficult and I was scared I would hurt someone.” Chan said. “Thankfully, I didn’t, and I managed to finish that one year without causing too much damage, and right after that I went to look for a mage master and found Brian a few months into my search and he thankfully took me in, and so I’ve been here since then. My control over my magic has improved a lot since then, so I don’t find it quite as scary anymore.”

Felix hummed, snuggling into Chan again. “Do you miss your family and your human friends?” He asked, voice growing sleepy.

“Of course, but I keep in frequent contact with them. They’re all just a phone call or a message away, and it’s easy to travel between the two sides of the barrier so on days I feel like visiting them personally, I do. I visit my family every month or two, even. If schedule allows it.” Chan said.

“Mmm, I wish I can one day meet your family.” Felix said softly, slowly sagging against Chan. Chan couldn’t help the small smile from blossoming his features. Felix was bound to fall asleep soon.

“I’ll bring you with me the next time I visit them. I think my little sister would be very happy to see a fae. She finds faes very pretty.” Chan chuckled softly.

“That sounds… Wonderful…” Felix slurred, evidently falling asleep. “I can’t… Wait… Christopher…”

And just like that, Chan made a split-second decision. “Please, call me Chan. My name is Chan, Felix.”

With his head tucked into Chan’s neck, Chan felt Felix’s lips curl into a smile, before Felix placed a light, barely even there, peck on his collarbone. “Okay, Chan.” Felix said sleepily. “Good night, Chan.”

“Good night, Felix.” Chan returned, placing a light kiss on Felix’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up next week, around there? most of it is written (only have a part or two not written), so we'll just have to see how life goes because i do sometimes get unexpectedly busy ahahah
> 
> anyway, this chapter was just a little bit of world building and mostly setting things up. i still think there were some cute chanlix moments, tho :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> this story is loosely visually inspired by ancient magus' bride, but the plot is nothing like it. physically, felix has the physical appearance of a tinkerbell type of fairy, but he has features that look like a [fire sprite](https://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/fire-sprite-173032.jpg) in ancient magus' bride (eyes and hair). mages, however, look like normal humans.
> 
> i never proofread any of my work bc i get shy reading my own work sometimes so do excuse all and any mistakes hehe
> 
> feel free to hmu in the comments or twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen) if u have questions or just simply wanna vibe ahah


End file.
